


you love how hard it gets and I love just how dirty you can be

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, I repeat WATERSPORTS, Jealous Harry, M/M, Marking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, Watersports, daddy!Merlin, implied Merhartwin, puppy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Please, Daddy,” he whines and he can feel a twin burn behind his eyes. “Please let me go. I need to go so badly.” He tries not to squirm, he really does, but his body has its his own idea about that.Harry is jealous; Merlin punishes him





	you love how hard it gets and I love just how dirty you can be

**Author's Note:**

> This is... well, what is this even. Here's what it is.... I was talking to the dear zebraljb and the glorious smutfest that is "[Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236887)" by wonderdyke and how I was all over that watersports scene. And I knew I wanted to write something like that. But how? But why? Then, this idea came along and it fit so perfectly into the puppy!Harry verse.
> 
> It's never been my kink but something about it intrigued me. So I sat down and I wrote it and it's 4K now and I think I need to stand in a corner for this. 
> 
> If it's not for you, please do turn away now.
> 
> The title is from "playtime" by Venom.

"Will you tell me what is going on or do I have to guess?" Merlin sets his fork down with a little more force than needed. 

"I don't know what you mean," Harry retorts, his tone clipped. 

Harry does know. He has hardly said a word during the entire dinner, only given monosyllabic answer where necessary. 

"Harry, tell me. Be honest. I don't want to have to punish you." 

Harry pauses, obviously turning his options over in his head. "You've been spending a lot of time over at Eggsy's." 

Merlin’s brows rise to where his hairline would have been. "I beg your pardon." 

"I know I've been busy with the new exhibition and I can't expect you to stay home when I'm not but… 

"You're jealous," Merlin cuts him off. 

Harry stares down at his plate. Slowly, he nods. "I am." 

"You are aware it's entirely unfounded and ridiculous?" 

"Yes. I can't help it." 

"Harry, look at me." 

It takes Harry a moment to do so. He meets a kindness in Merlin's eyes but there is also something else, something harder. 

"I love you, Harry. More than anything. You know that, right?" 

Harry nods. "I do." 

"I would never - let me repeat that: never - betray you. What we did with him, we did together. I do hope to repeat that some time and very soon but I would never pursue it without you knowing and approving. In fact, I'd always prefer if you watched."

"I know." 

"I am merely helping him set up his new website. And while he's so very flexible and spectacular in bed, he doesn't know his way around a computer. So I showed him." 

"I'm sorry, Hamish. I didn't mean…" 

Merlin holds up a hand. "I don't want you to have such thoughts, Harry. You are mine. And always will be." 

"I know." 

"Do you?" There it is again, the other thing Harry has seen in Merlin's eyes. 

“I do.” Harry sits back. He wants to look away but he knows Merlin won’t let him.

“And yet you doubted my feelings for you.”

Harry expels a breath, shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry. My brain knows all that but my heart… he is so very beautiful and after our night together... It’s not that I’d even blame you if you were tempted.”

"I understand that," Merlin says, "but I don't condone it. I do have fantasies, yes. But that is all they are. Should I wish to make them reality, I would tell you first. Is that clear?" 

"Yes." 

"You are _mine_." There is something to Merlin's tone that sends a shiver down Harry spine. 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Very well. Now… while I believe and see that you're sorry for thinking badly of me, I think I need to make my point clear." 

Harry's mouth goes dry and his cock twitches. "Punishment?" 

"Yes."

"I understand." 

Merlin rises, putting his hands on Harry shoulders. "You'll stay in your seat until I tell you you can get up."

"Yes, Daddy." 

Merlin clears the table, putting the dirty dishes in the washer. Then he puts the kettle on. 

A hundred things run through Harry's mind, a hundred scenarios of what Merlin might do with hot water. He know he won't hurt him, not like that, but he can't figure out what is going on. 

What is going on is that Merlin makes tea. A pot of tea. He sets it down in front of Harry along with a cup. 

Harry looks up at him. "I don't understand." 

"Drink, Harry. I want you to drink your tea." 

The tea is still piping hot when Harry pours himself a cup, adding cream and sugar. “May I wait until it’s cooled down a bit?”

“Of course, my darling. Take your time.” Merlin presses a kiss to his temple. “You take as long as you need to but you won’t get up until I allow it.”

Harry draws in a breath that wavers a little. “Yes, Daddy.”

Leaving him to his own devices, Merlin putters about the living room. From the sound of it, he reads the morning paper. Which is a bit odd since he’s probably read it online already.

Staring at the steam rolling off the tea cup Harry contemplates their conversation. He usually isn’t one to be jealous. He knows Merlin loves him and would always do so. He knows Merlin would never cheat on him even though his husband is just as attracted to Eggsy as he himself is; their night together being proof of that. He knows his feelings have no basis in reality, that Merlin did just help Eggsy out with some computer stuff, and yet Harry can’t help it. 

So he’ll accept Merlin’s punishment, whatever it may be.

Once the tea has cooled down, Harry takes a small sip, then another. 

As if on cue, Merlin returns to the kitchen and sits down in his seat again, carrying - as suspected - a paper with him. “You haven’t even finished your first cup yet?”

“It was quite hot.”

“Is it still?” Merlin places his knuckles against the tea pot to check. “I think you can safely drink up now.”

“Yes, Daddy. Will you tell me what the punishment is going to be?”

“It’s already started, my darling. I want you to finish that pot of tea while I read the paper.” Without another explanation, Merlin sits back in his chair and flips open the paper, completely shielding himself from Harry’s view. The only thing Harry can see are his long legs that feel so good around his waist and the thick line of his cock pressing against his pants. 

Dutifully, Harry downs the first cup and pours himself another. 

When he’s done with the second cup, he feels the slight pressure first in his stomach then lower in his bladder. They already had water during dinner and the amount of fluid lets itself be known.

Halfway through the third cup, he starts feeling the urge to relief himself. 

“Daddy, may I get up?” he asks, setting the cup down.

“Why?”

“I need to go.” Harry hates this and he knows that Merlin knows. 

“You won’t. Finish your tea.”

Harry wants to say something, wants to protests, but he bites it back. He finishes his third cup.

The more he drinks, the more pressure builts in the pit of his belly. Harry can practically feel his bladder filling, can feel that burning sensation worming its way down his prick. He shifts in his seat to ease away from it and even though Merlin can’t see him, he still tilts down his paper.

“Stop squirming, Harry,” he says almost gently. 

“I really need to go. Please let me, Daddy.”

“No, you won’t go. You’ll stay where you are until you’re done. Haven’t I made myself clear enough?” 

“You want me to piss my pants?” Harry snaps just as the pressure become more intense. He can already feel his cock getting hard along with it which makes this just so much worse.

“No, I don’t. And I know you won’t do that. You’ll hold it for as long as I tell you to. Am I understood?”

Harry draws in a shaky breath. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” Merlin nods at the cup. “There’s two more, I believe.”

The fourth cup tastes a bit bland as if it’s tainted by the presentiment of what’s going to happen. Harry drinks it nonetheless. Even if it makes his need to go almost unbearable. 

Cup number five stands in front of him but he doesn’t touch it. He can’t. His bladder feels so full and heavy inside him that it might just burst if he has another sip.

Again, Merlin turns down the newspaper and looks at him, brow quirked with curiosity. “That’s the last one?”

“Yes.”

“Drink it, Harry. The longer you wait, the worse it’ll be.”

“I… I can’t. It’s… I’ll piss myself.”

Merlin puts down the paper and takes Harry’s hand in his. “You will do no such thing. I know you can do this for me. I wouldn’t be putting you through this if I wasn’t sure of it. You can hold it and you will.”

“Daddy, please…”

Merlin pushes the cup toward Harry. “Just one more cup.”

Harry’s hand shakes a little when he picks up the cup and puts it against his lips. He can barely taste the tea. Every sense is reduced to the dire need to relieve himself, to finally take a piss. His insides burn with the desire, his cock hard and straining against his pants. He can almost feel the first drop at the very tip of his prick, unsure if that’s precome or urine. 

Finally he sets down the cup, having downed the entire pot, his belly slightly rounded, his bladder so full.

“Please, Daddy,” he whines and he can feel a twin burn behind his eyes. “Please let me go. I need to go so badly.” He tries not to squirm, he really does, but his body its his own idea about that.

“Hold it for me. I’m so proud of you that you made it this far. I know you don’t like this but you’re doing it for me. And you’re doing so beautifully.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry all but whimpers. His fingers dig into the edge of the table as he tries not to move. “Thank you for my punishment.”

“I’m not done with you yet. Wait here, please. If I notice you’ve moved, you will like the punishment even less.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry stays, trying to breath not too deep into his stomach because every time he does he’s reminded of how full he is. He’s rock hard by now, his cock uncomfortably trapped in his slacks. Every minute movement hurts and makes him whimper with the need to pee. 

It’d be so easy to let go, to just piss his pants right there in the kitchen. But he will obey Merlin’s. He will obey his Daddy, his husband, and take his punishment the way Merlin sees fit.

“You can stand up now.” 

Slowly, Harry gets to his feet, the shift in his position letting him feel his full bladder even more. His legs are shaking and he balls his hands into fists hard enough to turn his knuckles white to distract himself.

“Take these, please.” Merlin holds out a towel and a bottle of lube. Hesitatingly, Harry takes them. “Follow me.”

Harry trots after Merlin into the garden. It’s already dark out, their backyard only lit by the lights of their own and the adjacent houses, and the thin sickle of the moon.

“Leave it on the garden table, please.” Merlin gestures at the towel and the lube. 

“What are we doing out here, Daddy?” Harry asks carefully, almost afraid to do so.

“I’ll show you. Come along.” 

Merlin leads the way to the far corner of their garden, all but disappearing into the darkness because Harry takes his time to follow. Every step, every shift in his position is painful, hurts from the very tip of his cock up to his shoulders that are about to cramp up due to the full body strain. He finds Merlin standing by the fence where a small yew tree is in a miserable state.

“You were jealous of Eggsy because I spent time with him. Is that correct?” Merlin asks as Harry stands close to him.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You doubted that I was yours and that you were mine.”

“I did.”

“Very well then. In order to set that right, I want you to mark.”

For a moment, Harry isn’t hyper-aware of his full bladder. “Excuse me?”

“I want you to be a good puppy, one who know what’s his, and mark the garden,” Merlin says it so nonchalantly that it sends a shiver down Harry’s back.

“I’m supposed to…”

Merlin steps behind him, nudging him forward to the edge of the flowerbed. He reaches around to undo his belt and fly, fingers light and barely touching. “Take out your cock.”

With shaking hands, Harry obeys. His cock stands proud and fully erect, the tip sticky with precome.

“And now I want you to piss, Harry.”

Harry shivers. “I… I don’t think I can.”

“Can’t you? Or do you not want to?”

Merlin knows him too well. He hates peeing in public, he always goes for the stalls if available. It’s not because he has anything to hide, on the contrary, but there is something about taking a wee that he considers private. He barely does it in front of Merlin and they share literally everything and more.

“Both,” he replies truthfully. 

“I know, my darling. But you will.” Merlin pushes up against him, letting him feel his erection, then slides one hand up to his belly. He puts a little pressure just below his belly button, making Harry whimper. “You wanted to when we were inside. You can now.”

“Please… don’t make me do this,” Harry whines, tears burning behind his eyes. He hurts so bad, he wants to let go even worse but he can’t. 

“You know that I will. And I know that you will. You can do it. You can let go. I will help you. I got you, Harry. Always.”

“I know, Daddy.”

“Come on now. You’re so full. I can feel it. You’re desperate.” Merlin runs a circle over Harry’s belly. “Let go for me, Harry.”

“Please… no….” The first tear rolls down Harry’s cheek. He wants to but doesn’t and his entire body is quivering with the contradiction. 

“There is no need to cry, my love.” Merlin presses down on that spot below his navel, almost making Harry double over. “Piss for me.”

Harry sobs when the first jet of urine shoots from his cock, hot and painful. It hurts to push it out through his hard prick and he almost wants to stop again if it wasn’t for Merlin literally milking it from him by applying more pressure to his belly.

“That’s it, my darling. My beautiful puppy,” Merlin drawls into his ear. “You’re marking your territory for me, making sure I know I’m yours.”

“Daddy,” Harry whimpers.

“I got you, my love. I always got you. But that wasn’t it, was it? There is more.”

Harry finally lets go and he slumps against Merlin’s body, a thick stream of piss hitting the yew tree.

Merlin tightens his hold around him, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “There you are, puppy. Give me that piss.”

Tears stream down Harry’s cheeks as he pees over the already dying tree. He’s never felt so humiliated, not even in full puppy gear at a club. He understands why Merlin is making him do this and he wants to please him, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys it. The only thing he does like about this is that his bladder no longer hurts.

He doesn’t know how long he keeps on peeing, it does feel like forever, when Merlin releases him. “Stop now. Hold something back.”

On its own accord, Harry’s body stops and he groans.

“Let’s go over here.” Merlin fists a hand into Harry’s shirt and tugs him along to the other corner of the garden. “Mark this corner, too.”

“Daddy….”

“Do you want me to help you again? Is that it?”

Harry nods.

“Of course, my puppy.” Merlin gets into position again, his hand on Harry’s belly. “There is still something left in you, right? Will you give it to me? Will you piss for me?”

“Oh god…” Harry starts to empty himself again, the gush of pee hitting a patch of grass that’s been burned by the summer sun. “Oh god, Daddy….”

“I’m here, love. You’re doing so good. You’re beautiful when you finally give in, letting me see you like this. So needy. So desperate. I’m so proud of you.”

It takes Harry forever to finally runs empty, the last droplets trickle down the tip of his cock and over his fingers. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispers.

“I have to thank you, my darling. You took your punishment better than I hoped you would. You’re truly amazing.” Merlin turns him around and pulls him into a tight embrace. “Do you know now that I’m yours?”

“I do, Daddy. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

“I know you are. You showed me so beautifully tonight.”

“You’re mine.”

“I am.” Merlin kisses him, and Harry knows he can taste the tears he’s shed. “I want to fuck you now.”

Harry pulls back. “But I’m….”

“You’re filthy, yes. That’s why I want it. I want to fuck my filthy puppy because you’re mine.”

Harry’s mouth goes dry. There’s something stirring inside him at the words, at the implications. “Make me yours, Daddy.”

“You already are.” 

“Mark me.”

Now it’s Merlin’s turn to be a little confused “What do you mean, puppy? Is it what I think you mean?”

Harry draws in a breath. “I want you to piss on me.”

Merlin’s eyes go wide, darkening to almost full black now. “Are you sure?”

“I am.”

Merlin kisses him then, long and hard, already claiming Harry. “Do you want to strip or do you want it on your clothes?”

Harry mulls over the answer. “Can I have both, Daddy?”

“Aren’t you a greedy puppy?” Merlin says bemused. “Come over here.” He pulls Harry over to where there’s a bit more light falling into the backyard. “Kneel for me.”

Harry sinks to his knees. Had his erection gone down a bit after he had relieved himself, it’s filling again now. 

“Unbutton your shirt halfway down. Let me see your chest.”

Harry obeys. He almost rips off one button in the process because his hands are still shaking. He pulls the shirt open to expose his skin, his nipples pathetically hard. Then he locks his hands behind his back the way he knows Merlin likes. 

Merlin towers over him. He unzips his pants and frees his cock. He’s hard, too, even harder now than what Harry felt against his back moments ago. He gives himself an absent strokes, a thick drop of precome glistening at the tip.

“Tell me again what you want, puppy?”

Harry looks up at him and he almost swoons. He loves to kneel for his husband but the way he’s lit by the moon and few lights around them, makes him look almost like a statue. A statue with a massive cock. 

“I want you to mark me, Daddy.” He shivers at the sound of his own words. “I want your piss.”

“Keep looking at me and you’ll have it, my love.” Merlin bends a little at the waist and knees, a position Harry knows from recent express is rather helpful when trying to pee through an erection.

The first stream of piss hits him right in the chest, warm and oh so very filthy. It runs down his abdomen, soaking his clothes, making his shirt and his pants stick to his skin.

Harry sits up straighter, pushing against the oncoming jets as he takes the golden shower from his Daddy.

“That’s it, my darling puppy. Let me mark you. Be mine.”

“I am, Daddy. I am yours.” And Harry is. He’s never felt it so strongly than right now. They’ve done virtually everything together and to each other but never this. Never anything so intimate and filthy. He is Merlin’s. He is Hamish’s. He is Daddy’s.

Merlin doesn’t piss as much as Harry has and even though Harry wishes he had more, the flow lessens eventually before Merlin shakes off the last drops on his chest.

“There you are, my love. All mine now, aren’t you?” Merlin cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, tilting his head back to properly look at him. 

“All yours, Daddy.” Harry nuzzles his face against Merlin’s palm. “Please fuck me now.”

“Up with you then,” Merlin orders. “Pants down and over the table, puppy.”

Harry obeys quickly. He scrambles to his feet, his wet clothes chafing over his skin. He has his pants around his knees even before he reaches the garden table. He leans down over it, gripping the edge of the round tabletop, awaiting his Daddy.

“I love it when you’re so needy and desperate.”

He hears Merlin pop the bottle of lube and then there’s a slicked up finger pressing against his hole. Harry tenses a bit mostly because the touch is cool against his skin. He had already taken Merlin’s cock this morning and was still loose enough for Merlin to make quick business prepping him. 

“Please,… I need you inside me. Let me have you,” Harry begs, pushing back at now three fingers that work him open. 

“Ask nicely, puppy.”

“Please fuck me, Daddy. Please fuck me hard.”

“Brace yourself, puppy.” 

Merlin pushes in in one swift motion, nailing Harry against the table.

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

Merlin puts a hand in the small of Harry’s back, holding him down as he starts to fuck into him. He sets a relentless pace, hips pistoning forward, balls slapping against Harry’s. He takes him almost brutally hard, rapid fire thrusts that make Harry almost cry out in pained pleasure if Merlin hadn’t reached for the towel to stuff one corner of it into Harry’s mouth.

“That’s it, puppy. Take me. You feel so good.” Merlin goes even harder. “I’m already close. You’re making me come already.”

Harry groans his response into the makeshift gag.

Merlin certainly doesn’t hold back. He fucks forward three, four more times before he comes with a guttural shout that leaves nothing to the imagination. Harry can feel the spurts of come inside him, his arse clenching around the thick shaft.

When Merlin is done, he thrusts into Harry a few more times for good measure before pulling out. He reaches down between Harry’s cheeks to push the leaking come back into his hole, clearly marveling at his handiwork.

Before Harry knows what’s happening, Merlin pulls him up and spins him around. Then he sinks to his knees and takes Harry’s cock into his mouth.

The gag is still in Harry’s mouth and he all but screams into it. He looks down at his Daddy. His Daddy on his knees with his nose pressed into his piss-soiled pants, sucking him off. 

Harry doesn’t last long. Merlin is too good at this and he’s too far gone already to even try and hold anything back. When Merlin wraps his fingers around his balls and pulls them taut, Harry shoots down his throat, yelling his height into the towel. He watches how Merlin sucks him dry, how he swallows his come without spilling on bit.

Dazed, he leans back against the table when Merlin finally lets up. He takes the towel from Harry’s mouth, wipes his own, then starts to pad his husband dry as best as he can. When that’s done, he pulls Harry into a tight embrace.

“I love you, Harry. You were so beautiful tonight, so filthy for me,” he murmurs into Harry’s ear. “I know you hate this but you did it for me. You’ll always be mine, my love. Always.”

“I know, Daddy.” Harry returns the hug, burying his nose against the crook of Merlin’s neck. As he breathes in his husband’s scent, new tears begin to spill down his cheeks, soaking the collar of Merlin’s jumper. He quivers in Merlin’s arms. He’s exhausted and raw and all that’s left inside him are tears. They are happy tears and Harry knows Merlin knows that. 

“I got you, my darling. My Harry. I always got you.”

They stand like that for a while, Merlin letting Harry cry while running a soothing hand down his back. It’s the worst he’s dropped for a long while now so he’s glad Merlin doesn’t let go. Instead, he pulls him in even tighter until Harry finally pulls back a little, enough to be able to speak.

“I love you, Hamish. So much. I never should have doubted you. Thank you for punishing me.”

Merlin kisses the tip of his nose. “And thank you for accepting my punishment.”

“I am quite filthy.”

“We both are. Let’s get out of these clothes and take a bath. We’ve got big plans tomorrow.”

Harry pulls back to look at him. “What’s tomorrow?”

Merlin smiles, genuine and kind. “Tomorrow I’m buying you a new yew tree.”


End file.
